


A Wedding

by AwatereJones



Series: Miracles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, M/M, Wedding Drama, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So now comes the wedding, what will Millicent do as her precious boy is ripped from her boob? Can Ianto weather the storm she is about to whistle down on him? Or will he emerge to a sunny day, his Captain beside him? If you've not read the first three, this will make no sense.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Miracles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075652
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto heard the front door and he smiled as he heard the thunk of each boot along the hallway and knew in the night he would rise once Jack was asleep to collect them and place them by the front door's chair for Jack in the morning. He had long since given up scolding as he now knew Jack had always done this and someone had always picked them up, it just did not compute.

_Small prices we pay._

Jack was soon flopping on the bed, his hair still damp from the quick shower, as Ianto lay there feigning sleep. Jack slithered closer and whispered "Are you asleep?"

Ianto made a show of waking, humming with delight and wriggling against him which led to some heavy petting. After a while of languishly kissing Jack whispered "I had a weird day."

"You did Cariad?" Ianto crooned "An alien invasion? Or was it the tidal wave of doom that you conquered with a toothpick?"

"Ah… sort of the first one" Jack laughed, his hands sliding across the fuzzy bits that responded "I saw some people I've not seen in forever and it all felt like a weird time warp."

"Hmmmm?" Ianto groaned as something else 'warped' a bit.

"Yeah, my old flame from high school. Can you believe it? Like.. must be… what… ten years since we last saw each other? Came in with a School reunion Registration Form. The reunion is not for two fucking years. So weird" Jack sighed, then rolled onto Ianto and their kisses became more urgent, Ianto's hands now showing Jack that he could tease too.

"And the next?" Ianto asked once they took a moment to breathe.

"Elsa… from when I was a pimply twelve something… it was… she bloomed. I mean, I know I was an Ugly Duckling with my braces but … damn… I don't think those boobs are real" Jack then pressed hard against Ianto "Not that I checked darling, honestly… I have more than a handful or three here."

Ianto hummed, his hand now cupping Jack's face in the half light… yeah… the man could not turn off the bathroom light to save himself either. "I love you Jack… I know there were many before me, I don't care… I know you will not stray. You had to try them out before buying, right? I know… we are in this for the long haul."

"I looked at them and… I actually felt sorry for them. I mean… Dominique was the last one to arrive… she was this hot steamy affair for three months in my mid twenties… god… I thought I had died a few times on top of her but then… it was lust. Not like this… you don't make me feel like I am dying… I am living, reborn each time I get my breath back. In your arms … I know now I was always looking for this, I feel sorry for them that they have not found it too." Jack let his forehead lean against Ianto's then he whispered "Wanna shag like teenagers?"

"Sans braces… I could put some paper clips in my mouth?"

Jack started to snigger, tiring to a full blown laugh as he held Ianto tightly and Ianto reached down to encourage Jack to fulfil the promise, the list of things to do after a snooze growing by the moment as he added on the bottom 'kill Millicent' and then he forgot all about it.

It was later, Jack snoring as Ianto padded naked around their room to turn of the light after putting clothing in the basket, then pulling on a robe to venture down the hallway for those pesky boots that Ianto went back over the weird day Jack had been having.

This was not the first shot across the bow, but clearly this one was more accurate. Millicent had tried everything she could think of to scare Ianto off but now saw that he was going nowhere so now she was going to try distraction?

Ianto knew he had to do something … he trusted Jack, gods he trusted Jack but this was enough to upset him and confuse him enough to maybe postpone.

And Ianto would be dammed if he would give her a single fucking thing.

.

.

"Where did you find it?" Jack asked as he went over it with interest.

"It was with the wills, I never thought about it but… I understand your mother's concerns. Especially now I know she married into the money herself and knows how it might look to some people. It's quite straight forward." Ianto answered.

Jack sat back and read the pre-nup Gray and Rhiannon had signed, and nodded "Yeah.. pretty standard stuff. Are you sure? You know I am happy not to."

"I know Cariad, I know. This is not all about us though, and I do think it is really upsetting your mother and really… it does not hurt us right? Not like it will ever be enforced. I don't' ever want to leave you and I will kill you rather than let you go. Take up taxidermy to learn how to stuff you, sit you in the chair over there so you NEVER leave me." Ianto winked, gaining the boom of laughter he knew he would get from the standard joke.

"Well… if it is OK with you… it really will please Mama. Thanks Ianto, I appreciate this. You are so fucking giving, ya know? SO kind" Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss him "You get the lawyer to write up the pre-nup and I will sign on the dotted line."

Ianto smiled sweetly as he kissed him again, knowing just how the wording would go.

Wanna play Millie? Fine… time to run with the big dogs!


	2. returning fire

"Millicent!" Ianto said with fake bravado as he flung open the door "Please… do come in."

"I hope it's not an inopportune time I was in the neighbourhood and thought it was a good time to come get the little bags for the children" she replied with her own fake pleasantries "Jackson said you had already some things sorted for the honeymoon, while they are with us."

Ianto let her walk past him into the house and his smile faded for a moment once she was gone inside, closing the door and taking a breath before following her into the kitchen area where the smell of life lingered. She plonked herself in a chair like she owned the place and Ianto took another moment to breathe, and then smile again.

"Not at all, this is perfect timing as I do not have any work this morning and was going to focus on some wedding stuff anyway" Ianto motioned for her to sit like she had not already done so and sorted out some coffee and food, her eyes widening as he placed the plate between them with little bite sized sweets "These are for afters. I am still trying to decide on four different sweets for the after meal coffee… so far we have narrowed it down to these ten and are refining from there."

She chose some for her plate and sat back looking around the room with interest "There is something different about this place."

"Actually, I have something for you, wait a sec" Ianto rose and left the room, then returned with a large vanilla envelope which he placed on the table between them "there we are. A copy of our pre-nup."

Millicent's eyes widened and she went stock still, staring at the envelope like it was the Holy Grail while Ianto kept talking "You see, we looked at the one you had drawn up for Rhiannon and Gray and tweaked it here and there. Came to a few arguments, I can tell you but in the end… we are both satisfied that this is the best version."

She placed her hand on it, barely breathing.

Ianto then said "Pretty similar of course. What money he has is his, what money I have is mine. We have a joint account that we agree to place an equal amount in each month for our day-to-day living. If we ever separate, what we have in our name we keep, the joint account will be halved and that is all she wrote. Bar any gifts, we leave as we came."

She felt her smile splitting her face as she let out her breath and nodded, "Good. That seems… fair."

"Yes. The only thing added is the infidelity clause that was missing from theirs. An important one, don't you think? If one of us is unfaithful… you know… all those ex-girlfriends, pretty boys and such you keep trying to tempt Jack with… all those available pieces of arse flashing about… if he is tempted… I get a million dollar payout" Ianto smiled sweetly at her "So keep going Millicent. Keep telling him I am not good enough, keep trying to get him to leave me, to choose someone else. Break my heart. Go for it… but if you ever succeed. If you ever take him from me, I will take the only thing you seem to care about."

She stared at him, mute with horror.

"I know about them. All of them. Jack tells me see? He can't work out how all these people are coming out of the woodwork, how great it is to see old flames, meet those he had a crush on in high school… he is gushing about it as he cuddles me. I know…it's a good game, I will give you that but check that last page. He signed that already, so did I. It's already in place so …if he leaves me before the wedding, leaves me at the altar like you dream of … well… I win the booby prize anyway." Ianto rose and picked up the plate of sweets, turning away from her. "A million dollars! He will have to pay me a million dollars for each proven affair!"

"It's not binding… our lawyers…"

"Are the ones who wrote it up." Ianto cut her off.

She felt sick. Physically ill as she stared at that envelope now, all she was working for, all those plans and … oh god. She rose from her chair, her heart pounding as she knew she had phone calls to make, plans to change… people to pull back if it was not already too late.

Ianto turned back to watch her distractedly pull on her coat and called out "Oh … and Millicent? Since you have made it clear I am not welcome in your house or family… please be a dear and respect mine."

She turned to face him, her face one of confusion.

"When they died… Gray left everything he had in trust for the kids. You know this, you are one of the trustees as you like to snarl at me. You said what the wills said, you laid it all out… only… I got a copy. Gray's will was solid but you seem to have forgotten Rhia's. You see… Rhiannon and he also talked things over and she knew they would need me. So… she left everything SHE had to me. Including this house. Her house. Not their house, her house. Gray gifted it to her as wedding gift… it was hers and became MINE! I own this place lock stock and Jackson. So… next time you want to meet, let's do it in a public setting like a coffee shop or something, yes? I would rather not have you at my house." Ianto blinked slowly and watched her face darken as he gave her yet another thing to rush off and check.

As the door swung shut he said under his breath "Choke on that bitch."


	3. Duck Shit

"Hey babe" Jack called out as he entered and headed to the kitchen where the sweets sat under one of those cool little food umbrella things, letting him swipe a handful. "Did the cake thing?"

"Hey Cariad. Your mother called around today" came a faint call.

"She did?" he said with surprise "Why?"

"Oh, she wanted to pick up the kid's Honeymoon Packs but we got gossiping and she forgot them, can you believe it?" Ianto laughed, walking from the office to let Jack see him in that sexy suit he knew Jack loved so much, the dark purple accented with pink.

"Oh darling, if you wore that I can see why" Jack grinned "Guess what. We have a PI gig, stalking."

"Someone is slaking someone or you get to do the stalking?"

"Oh, right… no… we get to stalk someone and take covert photos…. I can try the new chopper's photo lens" Jack gushed "Toshiko has made the controls part of the main cabin so I can use voice control to zoom in and stuff, so cool!"

"Sounds it, sounds… sexy" Ianto winked.

Jack grinned "so Mama came to talk and forgot the reason she came? What did you do!"

"Oh I gave her a copy of the pre-nup for her office safe. You know she loves copies of things and she was so excited. I am glad we sorted that out" Ianto yawned and snuggled against him "you know the kids are in their rooms watching TV until tea… we have about half an hour for a quick… shower."

"Oh man… nothing with you is ever quick" Jack sighed, then grinned "Thirty minutes?"

"If we forgo foreplay then? Maybe… go hard and fast then I will have first shower, then finish the tea while you shower?" Ianto wagged his eyebrows and Jack grinned widely as he nodded.

He soon forgot all about his mother.

.

.

"So what did she do?" Toshiko asked.

"Went a lovely shade of puce, and then raced off. Didn't even take the kid's go-bags she used as an excuse" Ianto laughed.

"So she still doesn't know?" Toshiko asked next, reaching for the slice of cake and taking a bite, humming to the baker watching with nervous glee.

"Wha?" Ianto asked around his own mouthful, squeaking as crumbs came out.

"That you are loaded" she giggled "You don't need Jack's money… hell. If you ever touched it... it would be more than Jack's ya know. I know… don't pull that face… it was your mama's money and you keep it safe… add to it the pay-out from the university, the life insurance on Rhiannon you had… Christ almighty. I think you are worth more than the entire Harkness Family."

"I know that. You know that. She does not. She thinks I am as money hungry and penny pinching as her" Ianto snorted "She even hired a PI to dig into my past… silly cow. John smelt him in five seconds flat and sent him off with a wild goose chase and fabrications even I was amazed at. Did you know, he told him that I was a twin… let her deal with that. She now thinks there is another one out there hiding somewhere." Ianto said, then they both started to giggle at the silliness of it all.

"He is naughty, that John."

"Yes, but funny too. Once you get past the urge to throttle him"

"I like the red velvet" Toshiko said, "Jack liked it too right?"

"Yes, he came with John and Owen. These four are their narrowed down choices" Ianto nodded.

"So… they get to think they chose? Come on… your chocolate rum right there!" she giggled as she saw his cunning.

"Grooms get a cake… so… there will be two cakes, one each. Then a huge fancy flash thing for the cutting ceremony. Jack wants the blood red one so he can have a large love heart with red roses on it, cut into it and raspberry filing oozes out like blood. Weirdo. I think Owen influenced him there." Ianto laughed.

"And you get the chocolate one… what shape? A watch?"

"No. I thought about it and… well … it will be two majestic swans, their necks forming a love heart. Sappy but Jack will love it and it will be my chocolate inside." Ianto grinned.

"And part of the main cake… oh I get it. The three tiered cake… why you wanted it that shape… the bottom tier so large… the lake!" then suddenly she saw it "Oh Ianto. So sweet… the second tier a lovely plain one covered in flowers and ribbons, then the top one the little nest with an egg in it. Oh how cute!"

"A Faberge egg, yeah. We can lift off the first tier, cut the second, the third is my swans on chocolate. Yes, now you get it. A silver edible foil to form the water… it will be lovely and sappy all at once. I am so excited. One will have a red bow around it's neck, the other blue." Ianto clasped his hands together "So girly."

"And Millicent the shark under the surface trying to bite your bum" she muttered, both of them screaming with laughter as the thought of her as a big shark.

"well," he choked out "I shall shit on her head!"


	4. just dressings right?

"Jack!"

"Come on… for the after party" Jack was begging now, his hands clasped under his chin as he tried to convince Ianto it would be nice to wear white for the dancing afterwards.

"You know what… it is OUR day so… why not. I mean… it is your day too… if you want to wear that for the party… who am I to say no. Besides… I might like it" Ianto shrugged and Jack punched the air as he flicked over the photos in the phone, his vision coming together.

"And Mimi… oh she will be the most special little bridesmaid ever!"

"Tosh is my matron of honor, Owen my best man." Ianto nodded.

"John is my best man… Alice will be my little personal girl … her and Mimi get along so well… my only sticking point is the matron of honor, I want to ask Rose but she's not married yet" Jack frowned.

"Cariad… this is OUR wedding. Who give a flying squirrels' hairy arse if it's customary or not… ask her. I think she would be well made up" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah?" Jack grinned, "I think… I think this is going to be so much fun. You sorted the cakes? My heart?"

"Yes love, also… Toshi and I knew you liked that lemon sherbet one so much… we have one made for the kids. In the shape of a huge balloon, rainbow colors when they cut it and sherbet in the frosting. All three kids can cut into it with knives all at once. Imagine how cute the shots will be, we put Davie in between the two girls" Ianto watched Jack stall out and then take off with a new idea.

"Did mom call you?"

Ianto did not like the sound of that, clearing his throat to call back sweetly "No Cariad, maybe we missed one another."

"Something about the pre-nup. She has this weird idea that you are trying to get a million dollars out of me or something… It's weird. I told her… I helped write it, read it and everything… she is so set on that infidelity clause. I told her… if you can't let up about it then we will just burn it and be done" Jack laughed "Shut her up real fast."

"Meany" Ianto laughed.

"So, the flowers?"

"Sorted. And the cakes now… the clothing is no big deal, we agreed to music and Owen is overly excited to be DJing the after function… all we have to do is decorate the cul-de-sac and make sure there are plenty of port-a-loos. I will open the blue house for people to use the bathroom and have somewhere to sit down if they want a little peace and quiet."

Jack appeared around the doorframe to look intently at Ianto "Does that include my Mom by any chance?"

"Well, it is true she made me uncomfortable in your family home, I … you know that upset me and well… small steps. I let her in and had a cuppa with her but… it felt strange and maybe not with everyone else here." Ianto struggled to sound calm about it "after all, we let her in, then it's her sister, then it's one of their cousins… before you know it strangers are touching my stuff."

"Family."

"Careful mister, the ink is not even on the paper let alone dry for that to be a universal word" Ianto warned and Jack laughed, disappearing again to call back "Fair enough. Mom will not like it though."

"It's OK lover, I already talked to her while she was here, explained that it might be best if we have a little distance while working through our relationship… for you" Ianto was now in control again as he heard Jack talking to one of the kids then laugher that was clearly David.

Jack was on board.

.

.

"How many?" Ianto asked, slightly nervous as the huge trees started to be unloaded from the back of the truck with the attached crane.

"Well… I ordered ten to be splotched about" John said with weird hand motions "I can then string the lights in them, as well as across the divides… with a flick around the power poles and stuff, how else was I gonna get the fairy lights up?"

OK. Ianto knew John had a propensity for weirdness but… what? Fairy lights? Ianto turned to look around with open confusion now.

"The fairy lights are so…"

"During the day they see the pretty strings of flowers… at night, when we have the dancing in the street the lights will be all we need plus… plus… we can place the tables along this side so in the afternoon when we have food out the lights will be sooo cute… see? Little butterflies, multi coloured butterflies!" John was on a roll and Ianto considered then shrugged.

"OK" he finally said, not really caring if this is what John wanted to do.

It actually sounded cute.


	5. black and white

People were arriving, the band was warming up even as Owen told them when they had to vacate for his DJing expertise later that evening. Luckily they were in high spirits, had been paid well and were OK ignoring him.

Ianto had received a third call from the caterers warning that 'someone had called to cancel the food but did not provide a password, the call from the cake decorator coming almost directly after with giggles as she told him of some of the password attempts. Pussy. Dick… a variety of uncouth words that no elderly lady should be repeating. Ianto wished he had thought to tell them to record it, then got a delightful admission that she DID record her conversations so a complaint of the wrong cake could not fly.

Franklin was with Jack getting ready, Ianto glad to have his 'posse' with him and Toshiko was enjoying relaying the complaints Millicent was coming up with, her white dress she had chosen to wear… which was really unnecessary as she was not the only one. They had specifically told people to wear white if they wished, black or white or bright colours so… she was unduly angered and complained about all the heathens that would wear white to a wedding as her own dress seemed … well… it was Cream… not white! She then drove home and changed, returning in the black that made her look like she was mourning the loss of something. This also did not matter as a couple of other women wore black after Ianto had agreed they should wear whatever was comfortable… during their pregnancies. So… three HUGELY pregnant women Ianto knew from his work and the Mother of the Groom H... everyone stated to stare and she again complained that she felt wrong.

"God Damn it Millie, if you had worn that pretty lilac number I got you for our anniversary you would have looked stunning. Imagine the photos with our boy… but no. You had to make a statement and now you look like the world's oldest pregnant woman!" Franklin finally had enough "If you leave... you better make it back in time, we will NOT wait for you!"

Ianto was ready, the gorgeous suit that hugged his body a deep smoke, the right red shirt popping and he knew she would consider him a pimp in this outfit, all he needed was a cane. He grinned as he considered getting a hat then giggled at himself.

"Oh my"

Ianto turned to find Rose in the doorway, her eyes measuring him up and he did a little twirl for his soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Too much?"

"Are you kidding? Jack will want to eat you! You look like the devil come down to Georgia" she laughed, "Wow."

"Well… as long as his tongue falls out, I will be fine" he said haughtily, turning back to the mirror.

"He asked me to drop this off to you" she said, placing a box on the table and he laughed. She frowned "what?"

"No.. it's just… Owen is doing the same thing for me, dropping off Jack's gift. Man, we are so in sync. As long as we don't start saying our vows at the same time, we might get through this" Ianto said happily.

"Oh right, the proposals. That was so cute"

She moved away and Ianto turned back to the mirror to regard himself "Yes. All so cute. What the hell are you getting yourself into young man?"

He stared at himself like there might be an answer then snorted with mirth as the first sign of madness is talking to yourself ya know.

He was just so bloody nervous.

God, he really hoped Jack did not wear that wedding gown in the back of the wardrobe. God, please let that be one of his weird jokes. Ianto was still getting used to those.

"I will tell you what is cute… Alice looks adorable, her and Mica are little angels prancing about out there. I hope they don't break something" Ianto agreed.

Are you about ready love?" she asked then kissed his cheek before leaving.

Toshiko closed the door and leaned on it as she looked him up and down. "Edible."

"You think?" he asked nervously.

"Definitely."

Ianto reached for the box from Jack, curious to find what he had in there for him and he was not disappointed, the little dragon on the tie clip enough to have his mouth go dry. Her earring. Rhia's earring, the only one recovered from the murder, the other one gone. It had been on her when she died, this little red dragon with an emerald eyeball.

Jack had ensured she would be here today and Ianto blinked back tears at the thoughtful man he was about to bond his life to. He had outdone himself.

He hoped Jack would like the necklace. How apt… once again they were in sync as the necklace that had been Gray's now rested in that box to Jack, the addition to it the medallion on it with Gray's picture in a bubble.

Perfect.


	6. another bombshell?

Ianto was nervous now, adjusting his clothing one more time and movement behind him in the mirror had him freezing, and then slowly turning to find Millicent there with her arms folded defiantly. Damn it, how had she got in?

"You have one more chance to end this" she warned as she lifted her head like she was the fucking queen "Walk away now and you can still be part of his life."

"With all due respect Millicent… fuck off" Ianto said sweetly while adjusting the tie pin, as the door swung open and Toshiko entered, staring the woman down until she smiled sweetly and started to leave, hesitating in the doorway.

"I mean it… last chance" she said coolly, "you have no idea what is waiting for you."

Toshiko shut the door in her face… might have caught her nose… oops.

.

.

They agreed not to do the walk down the aisle thing, to just meet there in front of the lovely old man who would wed them, his crazy hair and bulbous nose and weird coat made him look a little insane but for some reason Jack really liked him, enamored when Ianto introduced them. To find he was still wearing his huge scarf was mildly amusing too.

Ianto was walking confidently towards said alter when he saw her, sitting in the second row with the little boy in her lap and a look of confusion. Sandy? Ianto tried not to react, a little wave to the boy he could not ignore as he lit up and cried out loudly "Tadda Ianto!"

Ianto knelt as the little one ran to him and he scooped him up just as Jack was entering from the other side. Millicent was like a bantam about to crow, looking around with delight in what she had done as she watched her son stall out to stare at Ianto and then the little boy.

"Damon?" Jack asked softly "Is that you?"

"Tadda Jackie!" the little boy crowed and Jack laughed, rushing to Ianto as he looked at the boy.

Sandy? There you are… wow.. I thought you couldn't come" Jack gushed as he spun to address the mother of the child "Thank you … this is wonderful. All our kids are here. Hey everyone… this is Ianto's son, Damon. Isn't he cute?"

Millicent's mouth fell open as she stared and Ianto looked over at her with a glare that could strip paint from the walls. So this was her ace? The secret child? Silly bitch. That private investigator was thorough. What she didn't know is that ack was fully aware of Ianto's child. The child he donated sperm for so the lesbian couple could have a child. Oh he knew, skyped and talked to said child along with Ianto. Sandy had said she could not come… her relationship with Elaine recently over and feeling blue… clearly Millicent had offered her money to come, more than Ianto had tried to give. Ianto was secretly amused by this.

He greatest flourish for nothing. Goodness knows what it cost her, Ianto had tried for $10,000 plus first class tickets.

"Millicent… was this you?" he said loudly "I am speechless, thank you for being so thoughtful."

He enjoyed the look on her face as she sucked a rotten lemon.

They then turned to start the ceremony, the little boy racing back to his mother as Ianto and Jack joined hands.

The vows were simple.

Jack said "I want you forever in my pocket, even as you already reside in my heart. My sweetest treasure."

Ianto replied "I want you in my life as much as you are in my dreams. These is nothing else I need in life, you are my everything."

Rings were exchanged, both of them going for simple bands that slid in around their engagement rings, both men happy with this.

Once the cheering was over and everyone was starting to get into party mode Jack took off to change into one of his 'outfits' so Ianto headed over to sit next to Sandy.

"Hey. You said you were not well enough for this" he said to her gently, again accepting the climbing monkey man in his lap.

"Your mother-in-law offered to pay for everything" she replied.

"So did I!"

"I know… but her offer included an extra $20,000 because she clearly does not know how much a plane ticket costs. I… I needed that money. Things have been tight since El left me. I didn't want to take more from you but you said they are loaded so… why not. My bills are now paid off." she admitted with a deep sorrow, Ianto feeling that there was something else and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey… this is a happy day. A good day. No time for sorrow today. Let' not dwell on what can't be fixed, let's enjoy today" she asked and he nodded, rising with his son on his hip to mingle, leaving her there to talk to those who chose to ask her who she was.

She explained. Her and her partner knew Ianto from high school. They wanted a child, Ianto agreed to be a sperm donor, they had a son. They are no longer together, no… yes, I am the one who gave birth, yes. No, Ianto and I never had sex, that's right. Yes, Damon is his son. Yes, he is cute… they both are.

Ianto watched from afar with a feeling in the pit of his stomach that she had something bad to say and had tried to get out of facing him to say it. Millicent might have forced her to come with the money she needed for bills she had failed to tell Ianto about but … she might have done them all a favour.

Wouldn't that piss Millicent off.


	7. goodbye for now

Sandy sat at the kitchen table as her son played on the floor with the toys Ianto had placed down for him. She tried to ignore the fact they were all brand new, even as he said they were a toy box for all visiting kids.

"Where are the other kids?" she asked.

"Mimi and Davie are at the Grands." Ianto with a theatrical fling of his hand and she grinned as she acknowledged Millicent was a Grand old Bitch. Ianto then added "Alice and her mother went home."

"It will be a wonderful photo, the two of you with all four kids. Jack is… attentive" she said, looking around like he might appear.

"He sleeping like the dead. I wreaked him, I think" Ianto winked and she smiled again, softer this time. "He was rewarded for Not wearing that bloody wedding gown he wss teasing me with."

"And where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"A surprise."

"You hate those" she snorted.

"Which he knows, why he is being a pig about it" Ianto pouted, then his face cleared and she knew he was behind her, turning to find him in the doorway in an open robe with his boxers not hiding much… wow. He straggled past like some extra from the cast of Walking Dead, making groaning noises as he reached for the mug of coffee Ianto had poured then he wandered over to collapse into a chair to watch Damon. His smile genuine as he let the child chatter at him.

"Now. You never said you needed money" Ianto started to scold.

"Because you gave so much already… stop it" she replied, her own scold furious "besides… I feel wrong taking so much. You are not an ATM."

Ianto sat back and drummed his fingers then said "Go on. Spill sister. You two were together since school… what happened?"

She glanced at the little boy and Ianto knew, his stomach dropping as he whispered "she didn't' gel?"

"No. She never wanted kids, knew I did so… went with it. She thought she would 'get' love for him. You know, that old saying that the first time you hold them and all that, but... it never happened. She started getting jealous of him, whining about the time we spent on him, she started going out without me, calling me the wife. I tried… I did… then I was in the bathroom one night, a funny tummy and I heard him crying. So I called to Eli to go pick him up but the crying kept going… then I heard the door slam and she had stormed off out. Left her phone."

"Oh no" he whispered, knowing the next part.

"The next text showed on the screen. Asking if she was no her way and that the bubble bath was cooling… lover. I scrolled an find an entire two months worth of … what do they call it… sexting."

"I thought of how to approach it, all the things I would say, do… I even started to look up couples counselling then it hit me that the phone was not locked, left there deliberately. She was too much of a coward to tell me she wanted to break up ad was making it my choice. So she was not the bad guy." She laughed "so I screen-shot everything and put it up on the group chat for all HER friends to see. Fuck her."

"Wow" Ianto snorted "I am impressed."

"Yeah… well.. she wasn't. I had a feeling it would go sour so I packed up Damo and we went on a little road trip. Came back to a trashed house and a police card on the coffee table. She had trashed the place, got dirty drunk and then… then… tossed herself off the balcony. She survived, broke a leg and got committed for psychiatric assessment" she seemed to choke on the last bit, then recovered "So... I was suddenly single and homeless."

"All this and you never said" he sighed.

"You had your own troubles. I … I wanted him, I asked for him… I got him come hell or high water... well… now I am drowning here" she laughed hollowly. "Now I know why she put off signing the adoption papers to legally be a parent to him. You are still listed as the father. At least you love him."

"What can I do?" Ianto asked.

"Be a good man, continue to be the Taddy Ianto and Godfather you are... let him be loved." She said and then rose "And now… we have a plane to catch."

Ianto watched her go with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, rushing after her to pull her into his arms. She felt like a little broken bird.

"We cut our hands, we made up a stupid fake oath while out of our gourds that night remember? We promised … together forever" he said into her hair "Blood siblings. Remember?"

"I am counting on it" she replied, kissing him before she slipped away and Ianto stood watching her gather the little one and leave with that feeling intensifying, pulling out his phone to deposit another few grand into her bank account to make sure she got back OK.

London was so far away now.


	8. choices made

"Mom, are you up?" Jack said as he entered the Harkness House and looked at the huge portrait that hung in the main foyer. Fifteen years old and so outdated. He sighed as he stared at it and knew the one in the middle of the frame with a bloody tiara on might not like what one of the children flanking her might have to say this morning.

He entered the common room and Rose looked up from her morning crossword puzzle, smiling as she shifted on the sofa to give him room and he settled to watch his mother summon a servant. Soon a hot tea placed in front of him.

"Tea" Millicent scoffed "you were always a coffee man."

"I was, until Ianto" Jack agreed.

"Another thing he has taken from you" she replied as she reached out to move her husband's cell phone to one side so his cup might be placed down as well. Jack had not noticed how often they started their day in the living room, not the kitchenette or even the dining room. Since Ianto, he had found the mornings at the table a time of energy and laughter.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well… he has turned you to tea, so... British of him" she sniffed.

"Actually Mom, he makes the best coffee in the world and now I can't stand inferior stuff like you drink" Jack said calmly, his father choking softly into his cup of coffee. "… and he's Welsh."

"Well! That's lovely" she snarled her hackled rising "Speaking to your dear mother that way. I suppose he told you to come see me? Hmmm? Going to rap me over the knuckles for looking out for you? I saw the way he was glaring at me."

"Sandy."

"Yes! You know… you were never this rude to me with your other 'friends' and I can't help but see that you have lost your sense of humour since he tuned you gay!" she tried another tack.

"Mom… I was born this way. Boys. Girls. Love is love. Why… I did not come here to fight with you over my sexual orientation. We agreed in therapy not to point our past regrets and hurts" Jack said as he moved forward in the chair "And do not deflect. Sandy!"

"Yes. A child. Can you imagine, all this time he has had a child, hidden away from us" she decided to go for it "And if I had not paid that PI to dig about we might ever have known."

"After meeting Alice, he told me. I have known all along about Damo. You had no right to be so bloody invasive. He was not an issue, never was. If and that is a huge IF the time came I would be the one telling you about him with Ianto. You went over the line" Jack warned, angry now. "He was a sperm donor, not on the hook for anything and anything he gifts that child is a loving gift, not a monetary obligation. He is his Godfather and acts as such!"

"Don't' be ridiculous" she slammed down her cup, the liquid sloshing onto the coffee table "That man… that…"

"My husband. Your son-in-law? My life" Jack supplied "Don't' you get it Mom? He is my future. From now on… love me… love him. Or to put is simply. Get with the program. God, I never saw it before. Crazy… all this time... all this time I have been defending you, telling him you are just nervous, you will warm to him. You just need time."

"That man…"

"You know I see now Mom. I see. I have been defending the wrong person." Jack rose and he looked at his father sadly "I will see you at work Dad."

"Son" Franklin nodded.

"Darling.."

"No. I warned you, I told you to welcome him for the sake of the kids. You could not even do that without the veiled insults that he pretends do not hurt. This is too much. He is the one I am spending my life with… MY LIFE… you flew that woman out here, paid her money as well… why….to upset Ianto? Make me want to leave him at the altar? Was I supposed to burst into tears and run off? Tell me Mom… what was the ideal outcome?"

She opened and closed her month, unable to answer.

"Because I AM leaving … not in tears but close. I am not leaving him… I am leaving you. You broke my heart Mom you broke my heart... the moment you betrayed Ianto." Jack started for the door "And from now on… let's keep it civil yeah? Until you can… don't' expect any of MY family at your little events. Oh and Mom…. Take the portrait down yeah? Rose is not a little girl in plaits anymore and I do not wear braces on my teeth. And to tell you the truth… it creeps me out that you live in a fantasy land where you are queen."

"Jack!"

"Because… like it or not Mom… I am the fucking Queen here, I have the husband to prove it! Watch me sashay away!" Jack flounced off with a feeling of both satisfaction and sorrow. "Oh and I will take the kids with me. Owen and Tosh will watch them wile we are on honeymoon since you don't approve of us!"

The happiest day of his life, the one he loved above all else, and she had tried to hurt him.

Jack was seeing her through an entirely new set of eyes.

Ianto's.

Better late than never.

.

.

.

So ends this part… yes… I will give you an entire segment of honeymoon fun… and… well…


End file.
